The Second Set of Guardianspart 1
by latimew
Summary: Goku and Vegeta, along with their sons, face another set of evil Dragon Guardians from the Dragon Balls--with each dragon they oppose being stronger than the previous! Can the team prevail against their newest enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Set of Guardians. Part 1.**

After Goku and Vegeta defeated Omega Shenron, the Earth was once again saved and at peace. Goku decided to relax for a while. Vegeta, of course, was still training, hoping to surpass Goku. Goku trained with Gohan, so that he may become Super Saiyan 3. He trained as hard as he could, and he almost did, but he still failed. Goku also trained with Goten, so that he could turn Super Saiyan 2. Meanwhile, Vegeta knew Goku was training his sons, so he decided to train his own son. He tried his best to make Trunks turn Super Saiyan 2, but he still failed. Then, all of the sudden, the sky turned black. All the Z-fighters knew that that meant Shenron, but the Dragonballs were scattered. Confused, the Z-fighters went to Dende's Lookout. Once there, they found all the Dragonballs, but they were dark blue. Goku and Pan instantly knew that that meant more Dragon Guardians. All of the sudden, the Dragonballs were in the air, and they scattered out. Goku used the Instant Transmission and went to Bulma's house. He got the radar, and took Gohan and Goten with him to fight the Dragon Guardians. Vegeta and Trunks went with them. Using the Dragon Radar, they found the first Dragonball. Then the Guardian came out of the Dragonball. Then he introduced himself. "My name is Galactia Shenron. I am the second Guardian of the Seven Star Dragonball." "Hold on, second Guardian? I thought there was only one Guardian per Dragonball," Goku said. "No. There are two Dragon Guardians per Dragonball. You see, when the Dragonballs were forged, three sides were made. Good, Evil, and Neutral. Because the humans used the Dragonballs' Good Dragon too much, the Evil Guardians came out. But when the Evil Guardians died, the Neutrals came out. We are the Neutrals," Galactia Shenron explained. "If that's true, then does that mean you're on nobody's side?" Goku asked. "I am on the evil side," Galactia Shenron said. "Wait, if you're neutral, then how come you're on the evil side?" Gohan asked. "That's because the Dragonballs was used more than 7 times over 100 years. You see, when the Dragonballs' Good Dragon is used 7 times over use, the Evil Guardians come out. But because you killed them, and you used the Dragonballs more than 7 times over use, the darkness of those extra wishes came onto the Neutral Dragons, which made us evil," Galactia Shenron said. "Oh, I see," Goku said. "Well, I guess we're not going anywhere without a fight," Goku said.

To be continued on Part 2...


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Set of Guardians. Part 2.

Goku lunged at Galactia Shenron with a punch. Galactia grabed Goku's hand and threw him. Then Galactia sent an energy wave at Goku. Goku quickly dodged it by using Instant Transmission. Realizing his speed and strength, Goku turned Super Saiyan. Gohan and Goten also turned Super Saiyan. All three of them lunged at him, throwing punches and kicks everywhere. He was easily dodging them. Then Galactia flew up in the air with a burst of speed, making Gohan punch Goku, Goku kick Goten, and Goten punch Gohan. They knew that they were no match for him in that level. Gohan turned Super Saiyan 2, and so did Goku. Goten tried, but he still couldn't do it. "Kaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeeee...Haaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeee...HAAAAAAA!" Gohan said, lauching a Kamehameha. Goku used Instant Transmission, and got behind Galactia. Goku then punched Galactia toward the beam. As it hit, Goku kept him there. Then he dodged out of the way. Galactia was taken away from the beam. Everybody thought he was finished. But he wasn't. He came back, in a huge burst of speed. He came quickly behind Gohan, kicked him into the air, and rushed toward him. He punched him left, and then punched him right, and started to knock him all of the place in the air. Then he finally knocked him down and sent a huge Energy Wave to him. Gohan hit the ground, with the large beam hitting him. Goten couldn't believe his eyes. He rushed over there and said, "Gohan, Gohan! Are you okay? Say something!" But he didn't move. He didn't speak. And in an explosion of anger, Goten was powering up. He was turning Super Saiyan 2. He finally transformed. And with a huge glare, he said, "No one hurts Gohan! You will pay for this!" Goten rushed over to him, and punched him in the stomach. He punched so hard that Galactia spat up blood. Then Goten kicked him upwards and then rushed to him and punched him down. He hit the ground hard. Goten waited for the dust to clear up. Then, all of the sudden, Galactia appeared from the dust, and lunged at Goten with a punch. Goten grabbed his hand. Then he threw him down as hard as he could. And before Galactia could get up, Goten rushed to the ground and landed on him with his feet. Then he picked him up by the head with one hand. And with that same hand, he charged up the Kamehameha. "Kaaaaaaa...Meeeeee...Haaaaaa...Meeeeee...HAAAAAAAAA!" Goten blasted him to smithereens. The fight with that Dragon Guardian was over. Goten reverted to his normal form. Goku exclaimed, "Goten, that was amazing! You defeated him! And you also turned Super Saiyan 2! That's great!" Gohan woke up. Goten went over there and exclaimed, "Gohan, you're alive! You worried me so much!" "Ughhhhh...My head is killing me. What happened?" Gohan asked. "You were unconsious! Galactia hit you alot and blasted you. I defeated him. I turned Super Saiyan 2 and beat him!" Goten said. "Wow, that's amazing Goten!" Gohan said. Goku used the Dragon Radar and found the next Dragonball. Another Guardian came out. "My name is Sigma Shenron. I am the Second Guardian of the Six Star Dragonball," Sigma Shenron said. "Because of more than 7 times overuse, I am on the evil side," Sigma Shenron said. "Figures," Goku said. "Hey, Vegeta! How about you and your son take on this one!" Goku exclaimed. "That's one of the best ideas you've ever had, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Bring it on!" Trunks said.

To be continued on Part 3...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Second Set of Guardians. Part 3.**

Trunks flew up in the air. Vegeta lunged at Sigma Shenron. Sigma grabbed Vegeta's hand. Vegeta used his other fist. Sigma grabbed it as well. Then Vegeta kicked him. It hit, making Sigma's head knock upwards. Sigma had a line of blood from his mouth. But he moved his head back down, acting like it had no effect. "Dammit!" Vegeta said. Trunks then started charging up his Burning Attack. "Take this! Burning Attack!" Trunks said, launching the big ball of energy. Seeing the ball of energy, Sigma threw Vegeta toward it. It hit him, making him fall to the ground with the ball of energy. Sigma then kicked Vegeta upwards and deflected the Burning Attack. It hit the ground somewhere behind him. Vegeta stopped himself from flying any further using a wave of his energy. He knew he had to transform. So did Trunks. They both powered up to Super Saiyan. Trunks pulled out his sword. He knew it would be useless against him. It would just break. But he had an idea. Trunks started charging up his energy into the sword. The sword was turning color. It eventually turned into a shimmering gold sword that had a mystifying golden aura around it. Vegeta noticed what he was doing, so he charged up his Final Flash. Then he launched it. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta exclaimed. It hit Sigma Shenron, but it had no effect. Trunks rushed over to Sigma and stroke him. It hit his shoulder, but it didn't cut through nor did the sword break. "You thought that was enough to kill me? You must be kidding," Sigma said. "I will show you what real power is!" Sigma exclaimed. He grabbed Trunks's arm and threw him. He pulled the sword out of his shoulder and threw it at Trunks. Vegeta got in the way just in time. It stabbed right through him. Lucky, it didn't hit Trunks. "Father!" Trunks exclaimed with a worried look on his face. Vegeta spat up blood. "I'm alright, son. Even though I hate to admit it, I can no longer fight. You have to defeat him," Vegeta said with a smile on his face. "FATHER!" Trunks exclaimed as Vegeta fell to the ground. Trunks started to build up his power, along with anger. The angrier he got, the more he powered up. Then with the last explosion of anger, Trunks transformed. He was Super Saiyan 2. Then he grabbed his sword and pulled it out of Vegeta. Then Trunks started to add his more powerful energy to it. Then the sword turned into a black sword that had a mystifying clear aura around it. Then he quickly got behind Sigma and kicked him upwards. He flew into the sky and stopped himself with a wave of his energy. Trunks quickly came toward him, and slashed him downwards with his sword. It cut Sigma in half. Then Trunks cut him all to pieces, then blasted him away. Trunks reverted to his normal form. Nobody said anything. Trunks got Vegeta and took off with Goku and the others to Dende's lookout. When they got there, Dende quickly revived Vegeta. When he woke up, he asked, "What happened? Where is Sigma? Where am I?" "First of all, we are at Dende's Lookout. Second of all, Sigma Shenron is dead. Third of all, you got stabbed by my sword when Sigma threw it at me. You got in the way and it hit you. Anyway, I was really angry, so I finally turned Super Saiyan 2 and destroyed Sigma!" Trunks explained. "I knew you would beat him and turn Super Saiyan 2," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "Well, I guess we need to go now. We have to beat all of the Dragon Guardians," Goku said. And with that, the Z-fighters flew off.

To be continued on Part 4...


End file.
